Un Nuevo Amigo
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Judith desea un perro, pero Troy se niega a dárselo pero ella hará todo lo pueda para conseguir lo que quiere...
1. Chapter 1

**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra COMPLETA AUTORIA excepto los conocidos por la saga Crepúsculo. Les recomendamos leer "Sin Palabras", fanfic de Judith y Troy, el cual pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Desde ya gracias x leer, esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Un saludo.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Ya sabía lo que quería, hace tiempo venia pensando lo mismo, y hoy se lo diría a Troy.

Me baje de la cama y me puse una camisa de Troy que estaba en el suelo.

Salí de nuestra habitación y camine por el pasillo, Troy no estaba en la sala de los ordenadores.

Baje las escaleras saltando las mismas mientras cantaba la canción de Bob Esponja.

Camine a la cocina, y allí estaba Troy hablando por el móvil.

Al verme corto el móvil y se acerco hacia mí, al hacerlo lo abrace por el cuello y bese sus labios.

-Buenos días –le susurre sobre sus labios y sonreí.

Troy me beso en los labios poniendo una de sus manos en mi cuello mientras mordía mis labios, aquello hiso que gimiera levemente.

-A desayunar –me dijo Troy.

Asentí, y él me sentó en la silla.

Frente a mi puso un vaso de leche y un plato con galleta de chocolates en formas de dinosaurios.

El se sentó frente a mí con una taza de café.

-Troy –susurre y sonreí -.

El sorbió su café y me miro.

-Dime -.

-He pensado algo y quiero un regalo -.

-¿Qué quieres? -.

-Un perrito – sonreí.

Troy dejo la taza sobre la mesa mirándome fijamente.

-No -.

-¿Por qué? –murmure -.

-Porque yo lo digo -.

-Pero yo quiero uno -.

-No, no me gustan los bichos -.

-Pero yo quiero uno, yo quiero uno -.

-No -.

-Anny tiene muchos perritos -.

-A Hannival le da igual los bichos -.

-NO ES JUSTO, ¡YO QUIERO UN PERRITO! -.

-No. Me. Grites.

-Yo quiero un perrito –susurre

Aleje el vaso y el plato y puse mis brazos en la mesa apoyando mi rostro, y comencé a llorar.

Pude escuchar como Troy respiro hondo.

-No volveré a comer –murmure llorando –yo quiero un perrito -.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Troy)**

- Entonces... a ver si lo entiendo mi hija quiere un perro Y NO COME PORQUE TU CABRÓN IGNORANTE NO QUIERES QUE TENGA UN PERRO EN CASA-.

-Rapuncel- dijo V con tono cansado- disfrutemos de esta salida de chicos de una manera... como decirlo... relajada-.

-No quiero bichos en mi casa- siseé-.

-TU ERES UN BICHO- dijo Hakon-.

-Hakon yo de ti cerraría la boca- siseó Hannival y se hizo el silencio como la mayoría de las veces que ese hombre habría la boca- si no quiere animales en casa que se vaya a la tuya, por lo que se tienes montado un zoológico con diferentes...especies algunas autóctonas-.

-Mi hija no come así que convence a tu amigo Hannival- dijo Hakon-.

Respiré hondo y me froté las sienes.

-¿Por qué no te gustan los perros?- me preguntó Hakon-.

-A ver... digamos que... no me gusta que ella pase tiempo con distracciones porque entonces no querrá estar conmigo-.

Todos se miraron y luego me miraron.

-Que- siseé-.

-que tienes celos de las mascotas-.

-Que os den- respiré hondo-.

-Bueno, y porque no... porque no le compras otro bicho que... que no sea un perro, no se un pájaro o algo así-.

-No podría enjaular a un pájaro, eso es cruel - dije-.

Todos se callaron.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de crueldades?- dijo Duque-.

-Bueno, no me parece bien, es un animal libre igual que los leones...-.

-Yo tengo uno- dijo Hakon sonriendo-.

-Eso está mal, debería vivir en la sabana con otros de su misma especie-.

-No puede mantenerse alejado de Xinia, una vez lo intenté y por poco se muere, dejó de comer y como le pase eso a Judit te mato zombie boy-.

-Bueno veré que pienso- miré a Hannival- vamos a dar un paseo-.

-Vale- dijo Hannival y salimos del bar calle abajo-.

-Mira un cachorro de pomerania, esos bichos con enanos eso no ensucia- dijo Hannival señalando un escaparate de perros-.

-Vale- miré a Hannival y entramos-.

La dependienta una chica joven nos miró y sonrió abiertamente.

-en que puedo ayudarles señores-.

-Queremos ese perro envuélvalo para rájalo- dije señalando al chucho y dejando un puñado de billetes sobre el mostrador-.

-Los perros no se envuelven- dijo Hannival en un susurro-.

-Pues en una caja azul con un moño azul grande-.

-Vale señor es para... ¿su hija?-.

-Esposa- dije-.

-Bien...-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Me dolía un poco la cabeza, debía ser porque no había comido. Pero me negaba a hacerlo, yo quería un perrito.

Suspire y me gire sobre la cama tapándome con las mantas hasta por encima de mi cabeza.

Suspire y solo me abrace a mí misma, Troy se había ido dejándome sola.

Solo dijo que no, y que no, y se fue enfadado.

No era justo, yo hubiese cuidado bien al perrito.

Cerré fuerte los ojos, quería dormir.

En ese momento escuche como la puerta de casa se abría, seguro era Troy. Y al poco tiempo la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Judith -dijo Troy.

Pero no le conteste, solo me di vuelta debajo de las mantas.

Pude escuchar como el respiro hondo.

-mírame Judith -.

-no quiero -susurre.

Sentí como se sentó en la cama y acaricio una de mis piernas con su mano por encima de las mantas.

-nena mirarme, tengo un regalo -.

Me saque las mantas de la cabeza y me senté en la cama.

Lo mire.

-¿enserio? -susurre -¿qué regalo? -.

Troy cogió una caja grande azul con muchos agujeros y un moño del mismo color.

-¿para mí? -.

El asintió.

Cogí la caja y la acerque a mí, quite la parte de arriba... y

-UN PERRITO - Grite.

Y el cachorro se encogió.

Lo tome con mis manos y lo abrace fuerte fuerte.

Dejo de temblar y se quedo tranquilo.

-gracias gracias gracias -sonreí abrazando al perrito-

-Judith no quiero que el bicho...-

Pero no lo deje terminar.

Me baje de la cama de un salto, y le hable al perrito.

-ven, te mostrare la casa y también te buscaremos un nombre.

Y me fui de la habitación dejando a Troy sentando en la cama.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Tal y como había previsto Judit pasaba de mi para jugar con su bicho peludo con enanismo.

Respiré hondo y encendí un cigarrillo y lo fumé poco a poco mirando el trabajo en el ordenador.

Ella estaba en casa de su padre seguramente haciendo algo indebido como corretear por ahí entre bichos y rasguñarse las rodillas, pero no estaba por la labor de interferir esta vez, estaba mejor en casa, solo.

Llamaron a la puerta y me levanté, abrí la puerta y allí estaba Hannival.

-Hola marica- dijo pasando-.

-Hola ¿ese traje es nuevo?-.

-Sí, lo estreno hoy-.

-Vaya, llamemos a Milán- dije entrando en la cocina-.

Serví dos vasos de ginebra y le pasé uno el cual aceptó.

-¿Y Judith?-.

-En casa de su padre con esa bola peluda llamada "Cuxy"-.

-Cuxy... ¿en serio?- dijo Hannival encendiendo un cigarro-.

-Sí, fue un error comprarle ese bicho enano-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Pasa más tiempo con él que conmigo-.

-Bueno se le pasará-.

-Sí pero cuanto tiempo... además no voy a estar solo cuando ella quiere que yo esté porque no me da la gana-.

-Hablas como un quinceañero-.

-Bueno... Hannival lo siento-.

-Deja de besarme el culo y mírame maricón-.

Respiré hondo y lo miré.

-Es una cría ilusionada con un juguete, cuando se le pase volverá a ser lo de siempre-.

-No me da la gana, quiero que esa bola de pelo... se vaya-.

-Bueno, estamos avanzando al menos no quieres matarle-.

-No mataré a un animal a no sé qué abrigue y con ese bicho no podría ni hacerme una bota-.

-Entiendo, tranquilo, verás que se soluciona-.

-¿Te quedarás en casa hoy?-.

-Sí, ¿cómo te voy a dejar solo? no podrías respirar sin mi-.

-Chúpamela-.

-Me mancharé el traje- dijo riéndose, tuve que reírme, fuimos al sofá a ver el partido-.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5 **_

**(Pov Judith)**

Mi padre me trajo a casa junto a Cuxy, mi nuevo mejor amigo.

Me gustaba mucho mucho tenerlo.

Entre a casa y Troy no estaba en el salón ni en la cocina.

-TROY -Grite.

-estoy arriba -.

Al escucharlo deje a Cuxy en el suelo y subí los escalones junto a él, bueno a él le costó un poquito más porque era más chiquito.

Corrí hacia el cuatro de los ordenares y me quede en la puerta parada mirando como Troy miraba fijamente la pantalla.

-llegas tarde -se quejo él.

-estuve jugando -susurre-

Cuxy entro y fui corriendo con Troy y le mordió su zapato, algo que hiso que me riese.

Troy lo miro y lo alejo lentamente con su pie. Pero Cuxy volvió.

El suspiro y se alzo de la silla.

-JUDITH -Grito y me hice hacia atrás -¿qué te ha pasado? -dijo mirándome.

Me mire a mí misma, tenía las rodillas sucias al igual que el vestido, los codos y las manos.

-estuve jugando -.

-ven, vamos a bañarte -.

-no -murmure -quiero jugar con Cuxy -

Entre en la sala de los ordenadores y cogí a Cuxy.

-Judith -.

Me reí y salí corriendo pero Troy me atrapo con su brazo rodeándome la cintura.

-vamos al baño -.

-Nooo, nooo, yo quiero jugar -.

Cuxy mordía el dedo de Troy llenándolo de saliva.

-aleja a ese bicho de mí -.

-pero el te quiere -.

El respiro hondo y me dejo en el suelo del baño.

Pero me escape cuando él se giro para abrir el agua de la ducha y lo deje encerrando en el baño con la llave.

Reí y salí de la habitación bajando las escaleras mientras escuchaba los gritos de Troy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Se acordaría de este día, se acordaría verdaderamente.

Le di una patada a la puerta descuajándola de su lugar y tirándola al suelo. Salí despacio del baño y encendí un cigarrillo, me cambié la chaqueta del traje y bajé las escaleras, cogí mis llaves y vi a Judit en la cocina con ese bicho enano.

-¿Dónde vas...?- dijo mirándome-.

-Tu haz como que sigo ahí arriba encerrado Judit-.

-Estás... enfadado-.

-¿En serio?- la miré fijamente y dio un paso hacia atrás- porque si estuviese enfadado te llevaría al sótano pero no lo haré, no lo haré porque pienso pasar de esta jodida situación de mierda e irme a tomar unas cuantas copas con alguien a quien le importe apreciar mi compañía-.

-No te entiendo...-.

-Claro que lo haces, que quieras dar la imagen de niña pequeña no significa que no entiendas de sobra lo que te estoy diciendo, me voy, no me esperes despierta-.

Salí y cerré la puerta de un portazo detrás de mí, ella salió.

-Siento haberte encerrado yo si aprecio tu compañía... no te marches-.

-Vuelve dentro, si sales esta noche las consecuencias serán mucho peores-.

-Pensé... que pasarías tiempo conmigo... un castigo...-.

-¿Me has provocado para que te de un castigo?-.

Miró sus pies y asintió.

-Pues no lo voy a hacer, este juego no funciona así, es cuando yo diga y cuando yo quiera no cuando a la niña se le antoje-.

Me subí al coche y puse rumbo a la casa de Hannival estaba fuera fumando y hablando con Havers, el mayordomo.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo-.

-Sí, ¿te apetece tomar unas copas?-.

-Claro... dentro o...-.

-Mejor vamos fuera-.

-Vale-.

Hannival no preguntó y se subió en el coche, le seguí el royo y tampoco hablé. No fue hasta cuando llegamos que no me preguntó.

-Le estoy dando una lección a Judit-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Me siento... dominado-.

-Mierda-.

-Sí, sabes que no lo soporto-.

-Ya, a mi me pasa lo mismo- hannival me pasó un porro y lo encendí-.

-Dominado por una cría...-.

-¿Que ha pasado?-.

-Me ha encerrado en un baño, para irse a jugar con ese bicho asqueroso así que me he ido de casa, no la tocaré en mucho tiempo-.

-Ese es un castigo duro-.

-Lo sé, le esperan un par de semanas bastante... aburridas, porque no pasaré a penas tiempo en casa-.

-¿Y ella no se irá?-.

-No, la conozco, no se atrevería-.

-Cierto...-.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Las semanas pasaron y Troy apenas me hablaba.

No era justo, yo solo estaba jugando.

Suspire y le puse la comida a Cuxy y me fui al salón a sentarme.

Me tumbe en el mismo y me abrace a mis misma mirando fijamente el suelo.

Hace dos días que no lo veía, no sabía dónde estaba o con quien.

Cada vez que lo llamaba no me atendía.

Respire hondo.

Cerré un momento mis ojos evitando llorar.

No quería llorar.

Quería a Troy a mi lado, pero él no me hacía caso.

No entendía porque estaba así.

Me tape mi cara con mis manos sintiendo unas lágrimas.

Escuche la puerta de casa, ¿Seria Troy?, seguro que sí.

Si, era él. Podía oler su tabaco.

No sabía si estaba en el salón o no, no quería verlo para que me ignorase.

Comencé a llorar en silencio.

Me gire sobre el sofá boca abajo.

Pude escuchar los pasos de Troy acercándose.

Comencé a llorar con más fuerza.

Tenía espasmos de tanto llanto, pude sentir la mano de Troy en mi espalda, y cuando lo hizo no deje de llorar.

Sabía que a un estaba enfadado.

Enterré mi rostro en el sofá mientras seguía llorando.

-Judith -Dijo Troy con la voz ronca.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio mientras no dejaba de llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Acaricié su espalda.

-Mírame Judit.

Ella se giró y me miró tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-No quería verte llorar.

-Mentira... si querías...

Me senté en el sofá y la senté sobre mis piernas, se acurrucó en mi pecho.

-No llores- la besé en la frente- mírame.

Me miró y suspiró.

-Entiendes como me he sentido yo ahora...

-Si...

-¿Duele?.

-Si- susurró.

-¿Y crees que mereces ser castigada por no hacerme caso y anteponerme a un bicho con enanismo?.

Se quedó callada durante un momento y asintió despacio.

-Bien... es bueno que lo reconozcas.

Me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Has comido algo Judit?.

-No...-.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Quieres que te haga de comer?.

-Sí, y después te castigaré de manera ejemplar, estoy muy enfadado contigo y me lo estoy tomando con calma Judit.

-Vale- susurró.

La besé en los labios y luego me levanté con ella dejando sus pies en el suelo.

-Quítate la ropa y prepara algo de comer para los dos.

Asintió despacio quitándose la ropa y caminando hacia la cocina.

Si algo me gustaba era mirarla hacer cosas...

Me senté en la cocina y la observé atentamente moverse por ella, no sabía que estaba preparando pero olía muy bien... cuando estuvo listo lo dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó en mis piernas la miré fijamente y corté el pastel de carne con el cuchillo y el tenedor dándoselo poco a poco, cuando no quiso más me comí lo que quedó y le susurré.

-Adelántate a la sala, quiero verte ir allí...

Asintió y se levantó.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Judith Pov)**

Baje al sótano y camine a nuestra sala. El suelo estaba recubierto de cuero negro.

Camine al centro y me arrodille en el mismo mirando al suelo y poniendo las palmas de mis manos sobre mis muslos.

Paso varios minutos hasta que escuche como la puerta se abría de la sala.

No quería ver, y aparte sabía que no podía.

Escuche sus manos y como su mano acaricio mi cabello.

Mordí mi labio inferior siguiendo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Judith, Judith -

La voz de Troy estaba ronca e hizo que juntara mis piernas... disimuladamente. Pero supe que Troy se había dado cuenta.

-¿qué haré contigo?-

Seguir sin contestar. Era lo mejor, sabía que estaba enfadado y que me castigaría.

Intente estar tranquila pero no podía... no tenía idea de lo que Troy me haría esta vez.

-eres una niña muy muy muy mala

Mordí con una más fuerza mi labio al escucharlo y sentir como me sujetaba con fuerza del pelo.

Hizo que me levantase del suelo y caminara hacia una mesa recubierta de cuero que estaba en la sala, me tumbo boca abajo y sentí como su mano azoto con fuerza mi trasero.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos al sentir la nalgada.

-separa las piernas nena -.

Así lo hice apenas lo escuche y al hacerlo sentí como sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris.

Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

Troy introdujo sus dedos en mi sexo, comenzó a moverlos circularmente a la vez que acariciaba con su pulgar mi clítoris.

Sujete la mesa con mis manos mientras abría mas mis piernas Troy me masturbaba como solo el sabia hacerlo haciendo que gimiese todo lo fuerte que podía.

La mano libre de Troy comenzó a azotarme en el trasero con fuerza haciendo que gimiera de dolor y de placer.

Apoye mis manos sobre la mesa y arquee mi espalda, y, en ese momento Troy retiro su mano.

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire. No me había dejado llegar.

El me sonreía.

-esto apenas comienzo nena -dijo él con la voz ronca.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección- dije mirándola fijamente-.

Asintió despacio y suspiró colgada de manos en el centro de la sala después de ser recientemente follada y azotada, castigada, como debía ser.

La descolgué y ella me abrazó, hice lo mismo y la llevé en brazos ambos desnudos hacia la habitación, besé su cuello y ella se removió un poco, estaba cansada, la tumbé en la cama y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida. Me metí en la ducha y al salir llené un pequeño barreño con agua caliente y con una toalla pequeña me senté en el borde de la cama, observándola.

Mojé la toalla y la pasé por su rostro, despacio, luego por sus pechos y sus caderas, tenía unas curvas muy bonitas, por sus piernas y la línea entre las mismas, lo que hizo que gimiese y se removiese, besé su vientre y terminé de lavarla.

Al hacerlo me acosté a su lado cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas de la cama, desnudos y recién lavados, ella en sueños se acercó a mi pecho buscándome como siempre hacía.

Era una cría... me lo tenía que haber tomado con calma, es bicho con enanismo no me separaría con ella.

Es extraño como se ven las cosas después de una sesión... la abracé y ella suspiró, acaricié su espalda y su trasero marcado por la fusta que había usado ¿le dolería demasiado?.

Hundí mi cara en su pelo y la acerqué más a mí quedándome dormido.

**(Pov Judit)**

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que alguien me miró y supe que no era Troy, una mujer de cuero estaba mirándole dormir, su pelo era rojo, abracé a mi Troy su la miré fijamente.

-Vete- siseé-.

-Fue mío antes que tuyo niña- dijo sonriendo-.

-Nunca fue tuyo- le dije y lo abracé más fuerte.

-Pronto vendrá conmigo y tu niña tonta... tendrás que buscar a otro que te aguante-.

-Vete- dije de nuevo y se fue.

Troy se removió y me abrazó. Yo hice lo mismo y volví a cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida.

Él era mío, solo mío y siempre seria así.

FIN

* * *

**Gracias x leer y x todos sus comentarios. Nos alegra que siempre estén ahí apoyándonos, y queremos decirles que no importa si nos bloquean. Volveremos, si no es a esta cuenta, será a otra o a otra pagina, pero siempre podrán leer a la Familia Casannova.**

**Un saludo.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
